El regreso del héroe
by Salamander's eye
Summary: [Spoiler Dragon Ball Super y reeditado] El traje de carnaval, las poses extravagantes y el discurso de presentación. Videl debía admitirlo, extrañaba al héroe.


**EL REGRESO DEL HÉROE**

DRAGON BALL SUPER © AKIRA TORIYAMA Y TOEI ANIMATION

 **Sinopsis:** [Spoiler Dragon Ball Super y reeditado] El traje de carnaval, las poses extravagantes y el discurso de presentación. Videl debía admitirlo, extrañaba al héroe.

 **Nota de la autora:** Hace años que no tocó a esta pareja y no pensé que el capítulo nuevo de Dragon Ball Super me sacara ese lado muerto que tenía de chillar por Gohan y Videl, ¡Encima el siguiente capítulo promete lo mismo!, ¡Al fin Toei nos da momentos de estos dos!

Dejando eso de lado, les traigo mi aporte a esta pareja y este fandom. Espero les guste.

Editado el 24-06-17

* * *

 **Capítulo único: El regreso del héroe**

El Gran Saiyaman, en la vida de Videl Satán, podía resumirse en dos facetas: odio y amor.

Odio al principio porque semejante y ridículo personaje tuviese mejores habilidades que ella y mayor rendimiento a la hora de pelear. Descartando su parte mofa, el misterioso salvador era un buen luchador con tácticas admirables, destacando la de volar la cual Videl, al descubrir la entidad oculta tras la máscara, tuvo la oportunidad de aprender.

Es ahí cuando el odio (en un pasaje lento al amor) se lo gana Son Gohan, el joven detrás de la fachada de héroe de la ciudad.

El hijo del gran guerrero Goku era demasiado inocente, ¿acaso no veía que no solo se había cortado su cabello por él más que por el consejo? Videl, a su vez, intentaba entender qué ocurría en su interior, ¿desde cuándo la opinión o como la contemplase un hombre, que no fuera su padre, le era de interés? A lo mejor era un simple intento de seducción a un estilo muy de ella para sacarles más tácticas al guerrero de la montaña (o eso quería imponerse pensar).

Pero entonces de pronto llega el Torneo de las Artes Marciales y se ve sujetando el brazo al héroe misterioso y lo disfruta. También disfruta ver como se vuelve su vigía ante su derrota con Spopovich y sufre cuando descubre todo aquello que se avecina de manera peligrosa para el planeta. Sufre angustiosamente ante su presunta muerte aun cuando lo sentía vivo y por ser un reencuentro no lo descuartiza a golpes cuando él, muy al estilo de familia, se acerca y le saluda como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Eres un tonto!, ¡hiciste que me preocupara por ti! — le habría dicho enfadada y angustiada.

— Pero, no tienes por qué llorar así — contestó él restándole importancia al tema de su supuesta defunción y toda la ansiedad que había contraído.

Con el tiempo se acostumbraría a la inocencia del vencedor de Cell, ¿motivo? Más adelante se casaría con él y concebirían una hija. Toda una vida normal donde las artes marciales y las peleas pasaron a ser una porción del pasado de ambos, un bello recuerdo de la juventud. Sin embargo, al hibrido saiyajin esto pronto le pesaría.

Videl era una mujer y podía percibir que una chispa ardía en la mirada de Gohan cada vez que se hacía alusión a un combate, aunque estén fuera un no devoto de resolver todo a los golpes, dentro de su ser corría sangre de guerreros luchadores y era inevitable que un estremecimiento le ocurriera cada cierto tiempo. Aunque, al final de cada día, no entrenaba.

Fue la muerte de su primer maestro a manos de un antiguo enemigo lo que le dio una visión que hace años había perdido en medio de los libros, arduos estudios e investigaciones eternas.

Entrenar no necesariamente era para ser cada vez más y más fuerte, si no también, para tener lo necesario para defender a quienes amas. De a poco, el justiciero resurgía, primero en el ente tras la máscara y quizás Videl, como su esposa, debía darle el último impulso a Gohan para que volviera a sus andanzas de defensor de la justicia.

El momento se presentó cuando habían ido a ver esa película de su padre donde este combatía contra la entidad oculta de hijo de Goku. Sin previo aviso, Gohan se había postulado como el doble de riesgo ante una escena que debía hacerse.

Su excusa había sido que deseaba alegrar a Pan en un futuro no muy lejano.

Videl podía asegurar que en sus palabras había otro mensaje.

Entonces, cuando vio de nuevo ese traje de carnaval danzando nuevamente, esas poses de payaso haciendo apareciendo en escena otra vez y claro, el gracioso discurso de presentación, la hija del Campeón del Mundo tuvo claro una cosa.

El regresó del héroe le agradaba mucho porque, al fin y al cabo, ese era su Gohan tal y como lo conoció. Ese era el Gran Saiyaman que tenía que retornar una vez más en nombre del amor y la justica.


End file.
